


Chocolate Date

by orphan_account



Series: ceo!au - sekai [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Job, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about we have chocolate date?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Date

**Author's Note:**

> okay typos and grammar mistakes are there a lot, i tried to make them less but couldn't concentrate sooo please excuse me but enjoy cute sekai together :))

Once he lied down on the couch, Sehun groaned and a moment later sighed when he felt how his bones cracked and his body relaxed. He had finally earned himself two weeks freedom after moments of constant stress, overworking and meetings. He could finally relax and just do his own thing. Joohyun had been supportive of his plan to not leave his home for the next couple of days and gather as much sleep as he could.

So he was planning to do exactly this, on his way back from the office, he had bought beer, junk food, passed through couple of restaurants to buy food and take it home, then he went through his favorite bakery. From there he bought all the sweet things which looked good in his eyes, without even bothering if he knew their names or what they had inside. And then he bought a lot of chocolate: dark one, milk chocolate one, white one, with nuts and all kinds he thought would keep him alive.

Sehun patted his stomach when he felt that he was getting hungry only from the thoughts of how many sweets he had and how he was going to enjoy them slowly and patiently, with love and happiness. He had a great plan, wonderful one for his holidays, however, he had forgotten that he had promised Jongin that they would spend some time together. In fact, Sehun had forgotten to even call Jongin and tell him that he would arrive home early since, well, he had taken two weeks off.

Jongin had been busy too, trying to be a presentable director, he had been studying too, because he knew that if he wanted people to believe what he said Jongin had to understand his own words. Probably this was one of the reasons why Jongin was shocked to see Sehun on their couch, with wide sweatpants and shirtless, half asleep and munching a chocolate. 

Sehun had turned to look at him, barely able to let out his voice and let out a greeting, yawning a moment later. Sehun had been like tired puppy, Jongin noticed, then he was reminded of his pets which now were in his parents’ house. Sehun was fluffy looking too, since his hair was a short mess on his head and he had been holding the chocolates as if his life depended on them.

“What’s the occasion for you to be so early?” Jongin asked, once he took of his coat off and shoes, he removed his tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt while moving towards their bedroom to change his suit to something more comfortable, but first he moved closer to Sehun.

“Took two weeks off couple of hours earlier today and got home. I bought food for the next couple of days since I don’t plan to leave his flat.” Sehun chuckled and stuck his tongue out to Jongin before yawning again. 

“Cute.”Jongin mumbled to himself and stopped before Sehun,leaning down, one hand was moved through the messy hair and the other on Sehun’s bare chest before leaning down to catch Sehun’s lips in a short loving kiss. “What about our date?” Jongin asked teasingly. 

Sehun groaned and was ready to apologize and say another excuse as of why he would love to stay home, not moving and cuddling his pillows while Jongin was away and cuddling Jongin at night, kiss his body and enjoy his presence. But then a thought came like a flash in his mind and Sehun gasped, catching Jongin’s hand which was moving teasingly on his chest.

“I have an idea!” Sehun spoke excitedly, he knew Jongin might not be so fond of the idea but he thought it was perfect.

“And would you share it with me?”Jongin chuckled and moved away from Sehun so that he could keep on undressing himself and getting ready for shower, he had to take shower, he reminded to himself, and then put on something comfortable.

“How about we have chocolate date?” Sehun said and smiled widely at Jongin.

“Chocolate date?” Either Jongin was too tired to catch up with Sehun, or Sehun had been high on the chocolates long before Jongin came back home.

“Yes! I know how to make on the best hot chocolates and I have bought many sweets suiting the sweetness of the chocolate and we can dip them in it.” Sehun explained excitedly and just when Jongin was going to ask where they were going to have this date, Sehun kept speaking. “We have big balcony, soon it would be nighttime and we can sit there and enjoy the time. I’ve heard that tonight it would be slightly colder, so it would be perfect for the hot chocolate!”

“Okay, you do your hot chocolate I will take shower. And also, can we have dinner before that? I’m starving.” Jongin winked at Sehun and pecked his nose before turning around to take the shower.

Sehun couldn’t help but smile wider because Jongin accepted his idea and it meant that they could make it a habit. Sehun wouldn’t mind spending time with Jongin alone, even if it’s the balcony where their date would be, as long as he could enjoy his free time with his boyfriend. Once he heard the water running in the shower, Sehun stood up and walked towards the kitchen to prepare the food in plates and have dinner.

Jongin took his time in the shower, he let the warm water to help his body relax and he carefully cleaned his hair from all the gel he put in the morning to look presentable while meeting his father and couple of more directors for lunch to discuss the growth the IT company was going to make in near future. 

For the first time in months, Jongin could actually take part in the conversation and actually give ideas for expanding their priorities and connections. Jongin had seen the pride in his father’s eyes and the content smiles some of the directors had. In the moment Jongin thought that maybe he was finally ready to accept that he wouldn’t mind following the path his father was giving him.

Once he was done with showering, keeping the wide smile on his face, Jongin walked out and felt the smell of something cooking, smelling so appealing that Jongin couldn’t help but walk towards the kitchen to see what Sehun was doing, before putting some clothes on.

“I’m warming them up and I did some upgraded version of the ramen we had because we should eat as much as we can.” Sehun spoke and turned around giving a piece of kimchi to Jongin.

“So tomorrow you’re free, probably I should call too because I want to eat all night.” Jongin spoke jokingly but he meant it. He wouldn’t mind a whole night munching sweets.

“And we can sleep late tomorrow.” Sehun remarked and turned to finish his cooking. 

Jongin kissed Sehun’s shoulder before he walked towards the bedroom. He was thinking of putting some more clothes, but seeing how Sehun was walking around shirtless, Jongin decided that big t-shirt and boxers would be enough. He didn’t have to impress so he let his hair to dry alone and walked back to the kitchen and sat on the chairs in front of the table which now was full with food.

“Okay, it’s done.” Sehun chuckled, he had noticed how Jongin looked at the food as if he had been starving for days. “Let’s eat now.” Jongin’s response was couple of nods and he start gulping down the ramen in front of him.

They needed couple of minute to finish everything which was on the table and to drink the three beers Sehun had put on earlier and both sighed with relief. Usually they were grabbing something on their drive to home, eating it in the car and then once they’re home, they would shower, speak for a while in bed and drift to sleep.

Even now, when they were so tired and in need to sleep, both tried to be awake enough to be able to speak about each other’s day, while taking care of the mess they left. Sehun was cleaning the plates, Jongin was wiping them and then putting them on their right places. Sehun was speaking how the lady at the bakery gave him free pieces of what they had because he reminded her of her son. Jongin spoke how his father was proud of him.

“So are you going to call the company tomorrow morning?” Sehun asked once he gave the last plate to Jongin.

“Yeah, one day without me won’t be a problem.” Jongin sighed. “I can’t wait to try your chocolate.”

“Give me couple of minutes and you’ll be begging me for more.” Sehun sing-songed and walked back towards the cupboard in which Jongin knew Sehun kept all the sweets he was buying.

While Sehun was casually dancing in the kitchen while grabbing all the random things and milk, Jongin walked towards the balcony. He liked Sehun’s idea, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had been outside to check it out if it hadn’t fallen or something. He was surprised to see it clean, with small sofas and a lot of green plants and flowers, and two big umbrellas. Jongin chuckled and shook his head. He was going to ask Sehun about this.

“Why I didn’t know that you like flowers, plants and you clean everything in the house?” Jongin asked when he circled his arms around Sehun’s waist, back in the kitchen where Sehun was already almost done with the first cup.

“Because I never told you? And you have never been interesting in going out to the balcony.” Sehun said and moved back with Jongin still clinging to him. “Come on, grab this cup and go out, I’ll bring the sweets and in a while I’ll have my cup too.”

Jongin nodded and followed as he was ordered to do. Grabbing his cup, Jongin couldn’t resist but try it right away and moaned loudly from the taste. It was sweet but not the bittersweet taste sometimes he had and there was something which Jongin couldn’t explain if it was the chocolate or the milk, probably Sehun had added something else, to make it taste so heavenly.

“You’re the best.” Jongin moaned once he took another gulp from the chocolate.

“Should I make you another?” Jongin nodded eagerly, he was sure that he would be done with this cup the moment he walked to the balcony. “Okay then.” Sehun kissed Jongin’s cheek, giving Jongin the sweets and turning around to do more hot chocolate.

Couple of moments later, once Jongin had found a comfortable place on one of the sofa and leaned his head on the wall, Sehun walked with his cup and said that once they’re done with the current ones, they had two more.

Sehun moved his sofa almost over Jongin and earned himself a playful slap on his shoulder with a bite from Jongin. Once he was comfortable and put his cup on the ground, he waited for Jongin to take a sip from his own before grabbing it too and putting in where his was. Jongin looked at him surprised and let out a small startled sound when Sehun put his arms around his waist and moved him around, so that Jongin was sitting on Sehun’s lap.

“What would you have done if we pushed the cups and the sweets?” Jongin asked when he realized how uncomfortable the position was and easy it was to waste all the sweetness around them.

“I would have divorced you.” Sehun commented and pulled Jongin closer.

“You can’t because we aren’t married.” Jongin laughed when he felt Sehun nuzzling his nose in Jongin’s nape.

“Exactly.” Sehun mumbled and started leaving small sweet kisses on Jongin’s exposed neck and shoulder, while his palms moved from Jongin’s waist to his hips and ended on his inner thighs. Jongin let out a sigh and relaxed under Sehun’s touches even more.

“You know, I might end up sleeping if you play with me too much.” Jongin sighed while speaking because Sehun’s thumbs were so close to the place he wanted them to be, but he was exhausted.

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to touch and you can relax.” Sehun whispered in Jongin’s ear before giving it a gentle bite. “I can bring you to bed anyways.” 

“Okay, deal.” Jongin chuckled a second later. “Is that why you wanted to have chocolate date?”

“One of the reasons, but I believe that after the chocolate our kisses would be even sweeter.” Jongin groaned as reply because Sehun being cheesy was something he wasn’t used to and he turned around.

In that moment Sehun kissed him and his palm moved into Jongin’s boxers, grabbing him gently and stroking him slowly. Jongin moaned in the kiss and thrusted his hips into Sehun’s hand. He loved how strong was Sehun’s grip on him and how his thumb was touching Jongin’s tip. Sehun’s free hand found place on Jongin’s belly button, touching the soft skin there and moving the hand around the hips bones too.

Moments as this one, while kissing and touching, Jongin didn’t need much to let out everything he had been holding. Probably it was his exhaustion, probably it was the fact that he missed Sehun’s touches on him. Or it could be the kiss which Sehun gave him, long, loving, taking his breath away while showing him how much Sehun missed him. But there were just couple of minutes after Jongin was hard and leaking, that he came, moaning loudly in Sehun’s mouth and shivering. Sehun kept on stroking Jongin, until he didn’t calm down and they broke the kiss. Both of them were breathless.

“Wow, you’re more sensitive than I thought.” Sehun spoke, his hand still in Jongin’s boxers, both were sticky and dirty. But Jongin didn’t have the power to comment on this, he was feeling like a wreck, relaxed wreck.

“Do you need help?” Jongin mumbled and yawned. He felt Sehun shaking his head and kissing his hair before moving his hand out of his boxers.

“Probably I should clean you up too, or you want to take shower again?” Sehun asked as whisper.

“No, you’ll bring me to the bedroom, take of my clothes off, clean me and put on me new ones.” Jongin spoke sleepily. “And then you’ll kiss me with one of your chocolate kisses to finish our chocolate date and we’re gonna sleep all day tomorrow.”

“This sounds as a good deal. Come on, sleepy beauty, let me bring you to bed.” 

Sehun laughed when Jongin slapped his chest before circling his arms around Sehun’s neck. Sehun could hear the small snores coming from Jongin even before he put him on bed and before cleaning him, Sehun texted Taemin that Jongin won’t be going tomorrow. He knew that Jongin could be sleeping all day without waking up, so in case this happened Sehun decided to play save. He walked to the bathroom leaving Jongin alone, wet one big towel from there. He walked to the wardrobe to grab clean t-shirt and boxers to change Jongin and finally walked to his boyfriend on the bed.

Sehun gave him a sweet chocolate kiss as sleepy Jongin demanded earlier. Sehun smiled widely when he noticed how Jongin whispered his name and tried to cuddle him to bed. Shaking his head, he started to clean Jongin for real and hoped that they could have another chocolate date soon.


End file.
